The right guy
by Nataliesmiley6
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction so please don't be mean. This story is a retelling of the first season, but will be different. It starts with Elena going to college, she hasn't meet any or knows about vampires yet. It's a Elena/Damon/Stefan story. please read.
1. Chapter 1

The right guy- chapter 1

**Okay so as i said this is my first fan-fiction so please don't be mean. The story is like a retelling, starting from season one. some things are different like Elena in college already. This is mainly a Elena/Damon/Stefan story but will have other characters. I hope you like it please leave reviews and comments.**

I hear my alarm going off, but I really don't want to get up. I want to dive back into oblivion, where nothing matters, where there aren't any problems. My parents aren't dead, and my auntie and uncle aren't trying to push me to be a model because they think that's all I could ever amount to. My brother isn't using drugs trying to ease the pain of them being gone. Its only been 3 months since they died, but to me and Jer it feels like yesterday. Lastly there is no ex-boyfriend trying to get back together with me by threatening any guy that comes within a 10 metre radius.

I wan't to go to my first day of college. Well I do, but i don't, if that makes any sense. I just don't think I can handle it; all the people; acting like nothings wrong. I don't want to be a model, I'm 19; I just want to go to college. Get some qualifications and do something meaningful with my life. I'm surprised they let me go in the frist place. I think they are hoping I'll drop out. They think just because I'm skinny, and beautiful (I don't really see it) that I can't be smart and have thoughts other than how I look or finding some rich guy to marry, just so he can buy me all the things I want but don't need. Just so in the end he cheats on me, we get divorced and I can take half his money. What a happy life (no).

I miss my brother being himself. Every now and then him will talk to me, saying he's okay; I know he's not, and neither am I. It's like he left and it devastates me every day not having him to talk to; I'm alone and don't know what to do about my auntie and uncle. He was my rock and now he barely talks to me . I'm so sick and tired of my ex-boyfriend, he is so selfish and self-centred. According to him if he can't have me, no one can, which means I can't even talk to guys, let alone go on a date without him scaring them off. I haven;t even been on a date since my parents died and he still feels the need to check up on me, to make sure I'm not dating anyone. I'm sick of my life and my problems, but like everyone I still have to get up in the morning. Ugh… I so don't want to, but I do, because I have to be downstairs for breakfast with my auntie and uncle before school.

Once I'm presentable, I head downstairs. I sit at the dining table, across from my auntie, who is sitting at my uncle's right, while I'm at his left, my uncle at the head of the table. Jeremy's not here like most days, probably out with his druggy friends. Of course, like always, they start talking about me becoming a model. Something about an opening at next month's fashion show for Vogue, because my dad helps organize the fashion shows, he gets a say as to who gets on the runway. Today I have finally decided to say something. I'm sick of them making decisions for me.

" John, Jenna, I do not want to do the fashion show," I manage to whisper with difficulty.

"What are you talking about honey, of course you do," my Jenna replies with a fake smile. Sometimes I think that she knows I don't want to be a model but then pretends she doesn't know because she knows John will say she is being irrational.

"No Jenna I don't!" I yelled back. As soon as I said it, I wished I could take it back. Jenna looked hurt that I yelled at her but I was more focused on John because he was mad.

" Elena! Do not yell at your auntie," John commands. I jumped a little when he raises is voice back at me. You think I would be used to it, as he always has when I don't live up to his standards.

"S-sorry," I stutter.

"Now you will do the show and I do _not_ want to hear another word… Are we clear?"

"As crystal," I mumble back. He glares at me and says he has to go to work. Jenna soon follows and says goodbye then descends to the kitchen. I practically run back upstairs, grab my bag and try to get out the front door before my auntie sees me. Once I'm outside, I breathe in the fresh air. I get into my car, text Caroline saying I'll see her at school and head to the local library, to get reading done before school.

I enter the library and head straight to my usual spot. The corner furthest away from the door, up against a book shelf, where no one can see me. I pull the books in my bag out. Which are many different books, from law to chemistry. The book I start reading is about biology. I hear someone walking near me but I toss the thought aside, I've been coming to the library for months and sit in the same spot and no one has ever talked to me. I hear him cough quietly, possibly trying to get my attention, but I just ignore him.

"Excuse me," says a man. I realise that he wants me to move to get a book. I shuffle to the side a bit but only enough so he can fit between me and the wall, all the while not looking at him. The stranger crouches down to look at the books on the bottom self. I finally look at the man next to me. He is gorgeous!

Piercing blue eyes, which look like an endless, deep ocean. In his eyes you can see the boy; who could break or make your heart but you can also see a man. A man who would do anything for the people he loves. He has short raven black hair, which falls the tiniest bit over his eyes. Hair that any girl would want to touch. With a face of an angel. His jawline is perfect! With a capital P. Muscles, that just by looking at them you can tell that he's strong. Very strong. He's got a smirk plastered on his face.

After I finally finish looking him over, I realise that he is also staring back at me. We sit there for another minute or so just searching each other's eyes, until the mystery man finally says something. "Sorry... Hi, I'm Damon." He whispers, losing the smirk and replacing it with a smile. Slightly nervous I think. He extends his hand. Not losing eye contact.

"Hi," I smile a little, "I'm Elena." I shake his hand, feeling electricity run through my body at his touch we both immediately look away and take back our hands.

"Biology huh?" Damon says while looking at my book with a smirk. I don't answer; I just stare at him while thinking that this is the person who is going to help me with my parents death. Help me with my auntie and uncle and all my problems really. I don't know why I think this.

I just know.

**I hoped you liked it. I know it's not very good but it will get better. thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

The right guy

**Ok next chapter! i hope this is better and that you like it please comment, i would love some feed back :) enjoy**

Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

I realise I'm still staring at him and he's waiting for a response. I'd better give him one.

"Yeah," is all I manage to say. He sits down next to me, and stares at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here?" Damon inquires, still with the smirk on his face. I tilt my head slightly so my hair falls in front of my; trying to hind my red cheeks.

"I could say the same thing to you," I reply then realise that he's not a 'beautiful girl'. "ah I mean.. I ah," I stumble through my words. His smirk grows bigger every second. "I mean your not a beautiful girl. Not that your not beautiful. wait not beautiful.. Hot! I mean your ok," I give a slight nod.

"You're adorable when you blush," he smiles.

"Thanks," I smile back. Just when I think he's going to stop talking to me, he continues.

"So really what are you doing here so early," Damon says while looking around the library.

"I start college today, I'm just getting some reading done before class," I explain. I think he said something but it was quite. I wasn't really listening because I just remembered that I need to call Caroline and ask if she can get me a coffee from the mystic grill and meet me here. I send Caroline the text and say that I don't have time to do it myself. She writes back saying she'll be at the library in about 10 minutes.

**Damon's POV**

I see Elena pull out her phone and start texting someone, curiosity gets the best of me and I deiced to see who shes texting. I have such good eye sight because of the fact that I'm a vampire so I can see the message easily, without looking like I am actually reading the message. It says,

'Hey care, can you please get my a coffee from the Grill and bring to the library. I would do it myself but i don't think I will have time. Thanks :)

- lena'

I make another decision. Elena's friend, she must be pretty as well and she's on her way here. Klaus my friend is around the area somewhere, killing innocent girls no doubt. I'm sure he would like Elena's friend. So I text him saying to meet me here in 10 minutes. This will be good, Klaus can distract Elena's friend while i talk to her a little bit more before she has to go.

I look back at the beautiful girl sitting next to me. She looks so much like Katherine but yet she is nothing like her. Katherine was a manipulative, lying bitch. I've known that Elena has existed for around 3 months and she is definitely nothing like Katherine. I have followed her to make sure she wasn't, I couldn't stand it if she was.

Klaus reply's and and says he'll be here in 10 minutes like I asked.

**Elena's POV**

I look back at Damon to find his already staring at me. God he's so hot but no I cant think about that right now I have to get to school. Caroline will be here any minute. Maybe he goes to college as well. There's no harm in asking.

"Hey, do you go to college," I ask nervously and anxious for the answer.

"Actually I don't, but i'm tempted to go now just to see you," he winks at me. I blush again and try to hind my face, I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. I'm still a bit disappointed he doesn't go to college, 0I don't even know him anyway, and I can tell he's a player, I bet he gets all the girls. Yet I feel this strange connection to him. Must be the lack of coffee. I look at the time on my phone, Caroline will be here any minute, I'd better get up.

"I have to go, my friend is meeting me here with coffee before we head to school," I smile at the thought of coffee.

"Ok, I'll walk you out, my friend is meeting me here too," he smirks. I notice he smirks a lot. I nod as an ok to walk me out. I Start to get up but Damon shakes his head and gets up. I'm confused until he holds out his hand to me. I look at his hand, skeptical, then look back up at him.

"I promise I won't bite," he grins at me, like there was some joke that I missed. I take his hand and he helps me up. We head towards the front door of the library and go out the door, to see too cars pulling up in the parking lot at the same time.

"That's my friend," I say while I wave at the car.

"And that's mine," he points at the other car. We both stand their in silence until our friends head over to us. Once Caroline reaches me she hands me my coffee and I sip it slowly, it's so good, just what I needed. Caroline looks at the guy next to me and raises her eyebrows while giving me a questioning look. I just shake my head and smile.

"Damon this is my friend Caroline," I say. Damon turns his head to look at her, he smirks again.

"Hi," Damon says to Caroline.

"Hi," she reply's back.

"Sorry, this is my friend Klaus," Damon says to both of us. We both turn to look at Klaus. I swear Caroline eyes just popped out of her head and I think Klaus' did the same. I smile to myself.

Damon's POV

I see the way Elena's friend and Klaus' eyes almost popped out of their head, I smirk. This is perfect they can talk to each other while I talk to Elena again before she goes.

"Elena, can I please talk to you for a minute, I ask sweetly.

"Sure." she walks closer to me and indicates with her head to Caroline that she should go talk to Klaus for a minute. She gladly walks over to Klaus and they start talking. I turn to Elena.

"I just wanted to say I had a nice time with this morning, even though it wasn't for every long and hope to see you again soon," I smile.

"Yeah same," Elena smiles back. We stand there for a minute just staring at each other. "I ah better go now, I have to get to school like I said before."

"Of course, see you hopefully a another time Beautiful." I see her blush again, as she walks over to tell her friend they need to get going. She is so cute when she blushes, Katherine never Blushed or showed any emotion. I watch as Elena and her friend get in their cars and drive away. I look over at Klaus, and smirk.

"This will be fun."

**Did you like it?! hope you did :) it will get better, i'm planning this to be a long fan-fic so please keep reading and leave comments :)**


End file.
